The Innocent Kiss
by Arachnicammo
Summary: Hi you guys! Here's my Phan story! It's only the beginning, in the next chapters it will get intense so be warned! If you liked it please follow me, i will be updating more of this story's chapters, hopefully by the middle of next week. Thank you everyone, my second story! Here we go!
1. Chapter 1

"Phil! Take a dare already! You wimp!" I was playing truth or dare with Dan in his room, he yelled at me because I had only taken 1 dare the entire game. I didn't like taking dares, they would always tell me to do something super weird and it made it super awkward in front of Dan. I've liked him for a while now, and it was hard to hold back from saying or doing anything. I suspected he had the smallest of feelings for me, though.

"Dan" I pleaded to him, it was hard to say no to his face.

He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, and pouty face, "Please?"

I took a deep breathe, thinking, taking in this adorable sight, before sighing, "Okay."

"Yay!" he said, scrolling through a list of dares, I took the phone from him quickly, I didn't want him to pick out something horrible for me. I decided to pick randomly and told him so, he crossed his arms and put on a pouty face, letting out a small, "Hmph."

'So cute' I thought, and smiled before turning to the phone. I closed my eyes and clicked after seconds of scrolling downward. I opened my right eye to take a peek and both of them widened, I blushed a little and was about to click back when Dan leaned over putting his face dangerously close to mine. He creased his brows a little to show his confusion, but I could tell he was blushing the tiniest bit.

"So?" he asked, I was caught a little off guard. "Which one?" He asks this because the question is, 'Phil, EITHER kiss Dan on the lips for 5 seconds OR lick him from the bottom of his neck to the top of his ear.'

"Which one would you prefer?" I wasn't sure which one because he would probably think I was weird if I said to kiss him, and he probably wouldn't like getting licked on the neck, he can't even handle getting touched on the neck. I realized how red in the face I was and turned to look back on the phone screen, which just made me blush even more, looking at the question.

"I would probably rather have you kiss me than lick my neck." he said laughing slightly.

I looked at him with wide eyes, what he said probably mattered a lot more to me than to him. I went through the whole thing in my head, things running through like, 'Did he really mean what he said?' 'Should i just take it as a joke and laugh it off?'

I looked over to him, he was facing a little to his right, his hand kind of covering his mouth as he blushed, he probably felt awkward. I decided to kiss him and let things just flow, I leaned closer, blushing more with every inch. He noticed me and turned, our lips just centimeters apart, he seemed shocked and didn't move, until my lips touched his and he flinched, almost recoiling. I counted the seconds which seemed to pass by slowly, melting away with our lips. I pulled away to look at him, his eyes were glued wide on mine, and his mouth was open slightly in shock.

He moved his mouth to speak, only managing "Wh-" until I cut him off.

"Sorry!" I ran out of the room, not knowing what i was apologizing for, I got to my door and opened it, running inside. I turned around quickly and locked the door, and I was surprised I actually remembered. I flopped on the bed and waited for the poundings on my door from Dan, asking about what had just happened, none came.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

"Sorry!" Phil yelled as he raced out of the room, I stared at my door after he slammed it shut, followed was the slam and lock of Phil's door across the hall.

"What da fuq just happened?" I didn't really mean it when I said to kiss me, did I WANT him to kiss me?

"Ugh!" I put my head in my hands, he should have just licked my neck, and i shivered at the thought. I thought about the kiss, 'His lips were so soft, they were moist, he licked them as he leaned in.'

"Why am I thinking about this!" I yelled and threw my pillow across the room, he was so cute when he blushed. The more I thought about him the more I could feel my erection rising. I reached down, thinking about Phil I started stroking myself, and pretending he was the one doing it.

I could hear Phil in my head, "Your so cute Dan, are you reaching climax?" He whispered in my ear.

"Phil" I said moaning aloud, I started stroking faster and could feel myself about to come. "Ah!" After I was done, I lay down on my bed panting and exhausted, my pants still un buttoned. I heard a slight thump on my door and called out "Phil?" while I got up and buttoned my pants quickly. I walked over to my door and peeked out, sure enough, there was Phil's door, closed and locked.


End file.
